


Rey eres y rey serás

by NeaPoulain



Series: Arthurian Fics [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthurian Fic pretending to exist in Harry Potter Universe, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, inspired by BBC's Merlin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Serás necesario en Camelot, Merlín , dijo la Dama del Lago. Nimue siempre había sido buena para asomarse a las brumas del futuro. Sólo tienes que esperar a que llegue tu momento."—Has mejorado —le concede el joven rey—, pero sigues siguen mediocre. Así que tu varita es un buen agregado. Así, quizá seas digno de mi corte.—Me alegra oír eso, Majestad.Y es cierto.Arturo podría declararlos rivales para toda la eternidad y Merlín se sentiría el mago más bendecido del mundo."
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Arthurian Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117127
Kudos: 2





	Rey eres y rey serás

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto Tropos, tropos everywhere del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

**Rey eres y rey serás**

_Hope that you may understand!  
What can books of men that wive  
In a dragon-guarded land,  
Paintings of the dolphin-drawn  
Sea-nymphs in their pearly wagons  
Do, but awake a hope to live  
That had gone  
With the dragons?_

_The Realists, W. B. Yeats_

* * *

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién se supone que eres?

El joven rey hace un mohín desagradable ante el muchacho que está frente a él. Merlín calcula que es unos dos años mayor. Tres, quizá, si lo apuran demasiado.

Carraspea.

—Merlín, señor —dice—. Estudié con su hermana. Morgana.

De las hermanas mayores del joven rey se habla poco. Morgana, Morgause. La primera pasa todo el tiempo metida en un estudio con Rowena Ravenclaw. La segunda está casada con un rey norteño y tiene hijos de la edad de Arturo. La mayor ya está muerta, Merlín no recuerda su nombre, si es que Morgana se lo dijo alguna vez.

El rey alza una ceja, indicando que su pregunta sigue sin ser respondida.

—Mi señor, vengo en representación de Avalon —dice Merlín. También va en representación de los cientos de magos que se esconden en el norte, en Hogwarts, allí donde los prejuicios no pueden alcanzarlos. Pero hay todavía cierta tolerancia a su existencia. Los maestros de Merlín sospechan que eso no durará para siempre, pues cada vez más gente olvida las bondades de la magia y el camino hacia Avalon, isla de magia pura—. Usted prometió gobernar sobre toda Britania y…

«… Avalon, ciertamente, forma parte de ella».

Arturo frunce el ceño.

—Nadie me dijo que mandarían a un… —Hace una pausa, alargando la última palabra y entonces revisa a Merlín de arriba abajo—. Un tipo enclenque —concluye—, como tú. No eres un caballero.

Y lo último lo dice como si fuera un problema.

—No, señor, no soy un caballero.

—Lo que quiere decir que no sabes manejar una espada y, por lo tanto, no me sirves. ¡Fuera de mi corte!

Merlín retiene un suspiro hastiado. Recuerda la advertencia de Morgana sobre el temperamento de su hermano, al que apenas si conoce, pues antes de asistir a Hogwarts pasó un tiempo en Avalon. Nunca fue bien recibida en la corte, ni siquiera cuando niña. Uther Pendragon siempre la vio con desconfianza, al igual que al resto de las hijas de Igraine, la mujer que había prometido amar en esa vida porque la había amado en todas las anteriores y había jurado amar en cada una de las vidas que le siguieran a esa. Morgana y sus hermanas eran la viva prueba de que Igraine había estado casada antes con un hombre que se había atrevido a desafiar abiertamente a Uther —cuando nadie lo hacía—. Las malas lenguas decían que Igraine había usado la hechicería de su familia para deshacerse de Gorlois de Cornualles y así poderse casar con Uther.

Merlín, sin embargo, sabía un poco más de la historia. Igraine no había sido nunca ducha para la magia y no había estudiado en Hogwarts. El colegio era todavía muy reciente y Morgana y él habían formado parte de sus primeras generaciones. Las grandes familias de magos —especialmente aquellas provenientes de Avalon— veían con desconfianza a unos profesores tan jóvenes, salidos de todas las esquinas de Britania—; entre voces, se preguntaban si realmente estarían bien formados para enseñar todas las artes de la magia; con más ruido, cuestionaban sus tradiciones. ¿Seguirían a los Druidas? ¿La voz de la Diosa, que se extendía por todo Avalon? Igraine no había tenido oportunidad.

Tampoco había estudiado bajo la tutela de la Reina Maeve, que habitaba en Connacht y había sido una de las últimas reinas hechiceras que habían visto las islas de Britania.

Igraine había aprendido magia en Avalon antes de casarse con Gorlois de Cornualles, demasiado joven para haber aprendido demasiadas cosas. Su varita había pasado años guardada porque, en los primeros días de su matrimonio, se había extendido la desconfianza con la magia. Igraine había preferido no arriesgarse.

«Se parecía a mí», dijo Morgana, antes de que Merlín se marchara de Hogwarts, decidida a que conociera la historia de toda su familia. «O se parece, no sé. No hemos hablado desde que murió Uther. Tampoco la he visto. Pero todos aquellos quienes la conocieron a mi edad, dicen que me parezco a ella: el mismo cabello café oscuro, los mismos ojos. Y sin embargo, para ella no existió más que Arturo, igual a mi padrastro, con esos caireles rubios… Tampoco lo recuerdo tanto. Uther lo escondió antes de que pudiesen atentar contra su vida. No volvimos a vernos hasta que lo coronaron, hace dos veranos. Entonces me sorprendí de lo mucho que había cambiado».

—No puedo marcharme, señor —dice Merlín—. Usted le prometió a la Dama del Lago que reinaría también con justicia sobre Avalon y yo soy parte de ese juramento. No puedo desobedecerla.

Nimue siempre ha sido temible. Le exigió que le enseñara a magia, pues su deber la mantuvo siempre anclada a Avalon. Además, se rumora que tiene sangre de ninfa y de hada y los fundadores miraron siempre ese detalle con desconfianza.

—¡¿Acaso la Dama del Lago aspira estar por encima de mí?! —espeta Arturo. No controla su temperamento. Merlín duda que antes lo estuviera intentando si quiera—. ¡¿Acaso intenta mandar un usurpador tan… patético?! —Vuelve a recorrerlo enteramente con la mirada y Merlín intenta no sentirse insultado.

—No, señor…

—Majestad —corrige—. Majestad.

—No, Majestad. La Dama de lago simplemente desea que alguien comparta con usted los secretos de Avalon. —Merlín empieza a ponerse nervioso y siente que va a tartamudear. Intenta calmarse—. Está… está intentando ayudarlo, Majestad.

El rey Arturo bufa. Cruza los brazos en el pecho, con desagrado.

—De todos modos, no te quiero en mi corte.

Merlín sonríe a modo de disculpa. Eso, lamentablemente, dicen sus ojos, está fuera de control de cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

El mago tuvo que merodear por la corte una semana hasta que Arturo, de puro hartazgo, accedió a darle una habitación. «Pero no te acerques a mí», espetó. «No voy a ser visto con nadie tan débil como tú». Merlín asintió y agradeció muy profusamente, aunque dentro deseaba plantarse frente al joven rey y exigirle que lo tratara con respeto. La sangre de Merlín era la sangre de los druidas y de Avalon. No había ya nobles entre los magos, pero si hubiera, la genealogía de Merlín sería la más noble de todas. Sin embargo, no quiere tentar al rey que tan rápido puede hacer que pierda la cabeza con el filo de Excalibur, el nombre que le da a su espada.

Así pues, agradece el cuarto y se guarda sus pensamientos. Si el rey Arturo Pendragon no lo quiere cerca, puede entretenerse en otras cosas, aunque ya le había advertido Nimue que su intervención sería necesaria en la corte del rey. Dejarlo allí apostado no es simplemente un capricho.

Salazar Slytherin intentó retenerlo en Hogwarts cuando se había marchado, tras terminar su educación y convertirse en un hombre.

«¿Qué harás ahora?»

No fue secreto para nadie que el alumno predilecto de Salazar Slytherin fue nada más y nada menos que Merlín. Merlín de Avalon, sin apellido alguno. Había reconocido en él el talento nato desde que, muy niño, había sido enviado a Hogwarts para ser educado —a pesar de las reservas de la isla en la que había crecido sobre aquel nuevo colegio de hechicería—. Merlín fue, según Salazar Slytherin, el más grande pupilo en pisar aquel colegio. «No vendrá nadie que te supere en siglos, quizá milenios». Durante sus años de aprendiz de magia, Salazar admiró la capacidad de Merlín para conjurar, hechizar y realizar pociones; admiró su destreza con la varita, que ningún otro mago había demostrado hasta entonces; lo educó en el arte de los duelos mágicos, pues la magia era el arma y la defensa de todo mago, sólo los muggles acudían a las espadas y las flechas. En la época en que Merlín estudió en Hogwarts, quizá sólo una hechicera pudo enfrentársele en igualdad de condiciones.

Morgana Le Fay, Morgana de Cornualles. Hija de Igraine, bruja, descendiente de Avalon, y de Gorlois —un duque muggle ciego a la magia y a sus maravillas, condenándola como herejía—. La joven pupila, apenas dos o tres años menor que Merlín, había sido rechazada tajantemente por Salazar, aun cuando el sombrero que los cuatro fundadores habían confeccionado había declarado que en Slytherin la bruja tendría oportunidad de brillar como nunca una bruja había brillado. Pero Salazar se había negado y entonces los fundadores aún tenían la última palabra sobre aquellos a los que aceptaban a su cargo.

Rowena, con ojos interesados, tras la negativa de Salazar a aceptarla entre los suyos, le había preguntado con interés quién la había iniciado en las artes de la magia, pues el sombrero de los fundadores había remarcado que se escondía una sabiduría ancestral en la mente de aquella niña.

«Nimue», declaró Morgana. «La Dama del Lago».

Así pues, Morgana pasó a ser una pupila más en la torre de Rowena Ravenclaw, donde se veneraba la sabiduría y la curiosidad.

Merlín y ella estudiaron juntos. Así fue como Morgana, poco a poco, le contó la historia de Uther Pendragon e Igraine, su madre. «Los vi enamorarse», confesó, «y no dije nada porque ella era feliz cuando estaba con él». Merlín puede notar cierto resentimiento al oírla hablar de la antigua Reina y no sabe de dónde viene. A veces, también se le escapaba ese tono amargo cuando mencionaba a Arturo, pero intentaba evitarlo. Merlín conoció al rey antes de que la noticia de que había sacado Excalibur de la piedra se corriera por toda Britania. Antes, incluso, de que Uther muriera en Londinium. Merlín conoció a Arturo a través de la voz de Morgana Le Fay.

El joven rey era impulsivo, con una voz demasiado grave y una ira que se escondía detrás de su rostro incluso cuando se esforzaba en mostrarse juicioso y seguro. Merlín sabía que lo tenía todo en contra. La única prueba de su legitimidad era que había sacado una espada mítica de una piedra y muchos muggles ya no creían en ninguna clase de artificios mágicos; también se rumoraba que no era el hijo de Uther y, por tanto, no tenía ningún derecho a gobernar. Arturo acallada todo aquello con furia y mano de hierro.

Merlín no parecía tener lugar allí.

«Serás necesario en Camelot, Merlín», dijo la Dama del Lago. Nimue siempre había sido buena para asomarse a las brumas del futuro. «Sólo tienes que esperar a que llegue tu momento».

* * *

Sale poco. No tiene motivo para provocar la ira de Arturo y descubre que puede hacerlo con pasmosa facilidad. Sólo basta mirarlo a lo lejos, mientras está con los caballeros que le juraron lealtad. Percival, Gawain —su propio sobrino, pues Morgause, su hermana mayor, es su madre— y Lancelot del Lago —hijo adoptivo de la Dama del Lago—. Todavía no hay más, pero la Dama del Lago aseguró que algún día Arturo podría llenar una Mesa Redonda de Caballeros. Merlín se calla, pero anhela cuando los ve juntos. Nunca ha tenido demasiados amigos. Es difícil hacerlos siendo un aprendiz de magia estrella, más acostumbrado a dialogar con los libros que con las personas. (Morgana es, por supuesto, la honrosa excepción).

A veces sólo basta con que Arturo recuerde su presencia en su corte en Camelot para que explote de furia. No necesita verlo. Algo en Merlín lo intimida y eso no tiene sentido. La primera impresión del rey fue justa: Merlín es débil y enclenque; compensa la falta de fuerza física con la magia, claro, pero si se viera obligado a enfrentarse a alguien sin poder usar su varita, estaría en desventaja. Arturo Pendragon no tiene nada que temer en lo absoluto. Merlín no se atreverá nunca a alzar contra él su varita, pues eso condenaría para siempre a Avalon, a Hogwarts y a todos los magos y brujas al ostracismo y al abandono. Arturo ha sido el primero que ha jurado gobernar con justicia para ellos en muchos años, a pesar de la desconfianza y de todas las voces que murmuran que su oreja que la magia no es más que herejía y «cosas del diablo».

Esa vez lo ve practicar con Lancelot. Se queda mirándolos; ambos son muy diestros en el manejo de la espada. Merlín puede apreciar la técnica aunque no pueda imitarla.

De todos modos, no lo ambiciona.

Salazar Slytherin decía que las espadas eran armas burdas, sólo requeridas por muggles bárbaros. Merlín no está de acuerdo con esa apreciación, pero de todos modos desdeña su uso. Rowena Ravenclaw decía que la verdadera arma que poseía un hombre o una mujer para hacerle frente a sus enemigos estaba en la mente, no en el acero ni en la madera. Helga Hufflepuff decía que las espadas eran armas bárbaras, de hombres que sólo sabían arreglar sus conflictos a golpes y no conocían el valor de la compasión, la amabilidad y palabra; todo eso, por supuesto, lo decía mientras miraba a Godric Gryffindor, que tenía una propia, con su nombre grabado, forjada por duendes —al igual que Excalibur, por supuesto.

Todo se tuerce cuando Arturo nota que tiene los ojos clavados en ellos y parece estar haciendo notas mentales.

—¡Ey, tú! —grita. Se acerca a él a pasos largos y decididos. En sus manos lleva no sólo su propia espada, sino también la del caballero que lo acompañaba—. ¡¿Qué haces mirando?! ¡¿Planeando como matarme para poder arrebatarme mi reino?!

No sabe de dónde sacó esa idea.

Quizá sea sólo sana desconfianza a Avalon. No es fácil confiar en Nimue cuando habla en acertijos y menciona al porvenir todo el tiempo. Merlín también puede asomarse a él, pero no le es tan sencillo.

—No…, yo no quiero…

Pero no termina de decir nada. Balbucea patéticamente y se siente idiota por no mostrarse a la altura del rey Arturo.

—¡Pelea conmigo, si tan bueno te crees!

«¡Sólo estaba mirando!».

Pero sus labios no le responden, se traban cuando ve la espada enfrente de él y ve la fuerza con la que Arturo se la pone enfrente, la fiereza con la que lo increpa. Sin poder hacer nada, sin pensar, toma la espada por la empuñadura. Se queda mirándola de una manera estúpida, un poco patética, no intenta ponerse en guardia. Es una espada formidable, sin duda. No es Excalibur ni ninguna otra espada mágica ni forjada por duendes, pero es un arma que Merlín reconoce digna de un caballero de Arturo. Lancelot fue, después de todo, criada por la Dama de Lago.

No puede seguir divagando sobre armas y espadas y caballeros, porque un grito de Arturo lo saca del ensimismamiento.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡En guardia! ¡Estoy dispuesto a pelear con un idiota como tú para demostrarte que soy más fuerte, pero no puedes ser tan idiota…!

Es ante los gritos que el mago reacciona, por fin. Intenta imitar a los caballeros, pues no en vano los ha visto pelear mil veces. Pero es inútil. Aun cuando se las arregla para detener las primeras estocadas del rey Arturo, el joven pronto demuestra su fuerza. Sin magia, Merlín no puede superarlo. Pierde la espada demasiado rápido y luego un movimiento de Arturo lo hace trastabillar y caer al piso. En un segundo, tiene la espada de Arturo clavaba en la barbilla. Nunca se imaginó quedar en esa posición respecto a Excalibur.

—Que te quede claro, que nadie nunca me arrebatará Camelot. ¡Mucho menos Britania!

Un segundo después, ya no siente el filo de la espada y Arturo se aleja sin esperar respuesta alguna. La respuesta se queda en la garganta de Merlín, atorada, hecha un nudo.

«Ni siquiera quiero tu reino…»

¿Por qué Arturo no lo entiende?

* * *

Merlín decide que dejarse pisotear por el rey Arturo cada que lo ve no es exactamente una estrategia de supervivencia que funcione. Entiende, poco a poco, que el joven rey sólo ha aprendido a valorar la fuerza física y la destreza con la espada. No es tonto, por supuesto —ningún rey profundamente ignorante podría sobrevivir con tantos enemigos en todos los puntos cardinales, tan deseosos de acabar con el legado de Uther Pendragon— pero quizá le falta valorar otras cosas que no sean la brutalidad con la que ha logrado imponerse ante sus enemigos. Todos saben que el rey Lot, en el norte, sólo lo respeta porque le tiene miedo, aunque sea un muchacho. Ni siquiera los matrimonios de conveniencia que tramaron sus padres para asegurarle aliados lo salvan de los resentimientos y las dudas de otros.

Pues bien, Arturo tendrá que aprender a valorar también la astucia.

Merlín la encontró en Hogwarts. No había cosas que Salazar Slytherin valorara más que la ambición y la astucia. «¡Un mago sin ambición no es nada! ¡Y sin astucia no llegará a ninguna parte!». Lo repetía demasiadas veces.

Pasa días pensando en alguna manera de cómo demostrarle su valor a Arturo. Y no sólo eso, sino demostrarle que no seguirá dejándose pisotear. Sí, podrá ser enclenque, pero su arma no son sus músculos.

Su arma es una varita forjada con la madera de un árbol de Avalon.

Espera hasta que Arturo no está con sus caballeros. Quiere mantener la magia como algo más discreto. No va a arriesgarse a ser castigado como hereje —pues se sabe que, aunque Arturo tolera a Avalon, Uther Pendragon no fue tan tolerante con la hechicería como lo es su hijo— o a que los religiosos de la corte lo señalen.

Usa un encantamiento sencillo, que hace que los objetos se muevan con la voluntad de su varita. Junto un montón de tela y, cuando acorrala a Arturo en una de las partes menos transitadas del castillo, hace que la tela se enrede en uno de sus tobillos y lo alce en el aire.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—No todo se trata de pelear con una espada, Majestad.

Merlín revela su identidad y el rostro del rey Arturo se tiñe de furia como Merlín nunca la ha visto. Si el mago quiere vivir para ver el día siguiente, tiene que demostrarle que ese poder es útil.

—Y estoy seguro de que sus enemigos temblarían de miedo no sólo ante sus caballeros —añade, antes de que Arturo pueda gritar algo más—, sino también ante el hechicero de su corte. —Sonríe, satisfecho. Revela su varita y la mueve para terminar con el encantamiento. Por pura amabilidad, hace que Arturo aterrice de nuevo en el suelo de pie, se toma la molestia de ahorrarle el catorrazo—. Avalon también le juró lealtad. —Y ante eso hinca una rodilla en el suelo—. Mi poder puede serle útil. —Hinca la segunda—. No la desperdicie.

Arturo mira hacia abajo y la única contestación que le da a Merlín es un bufido.

Se da la vuelta, intentando ignorarlo. Cuando el rey ya está a pasos de distancia, Merlín lo oye gritar.

—¡No volverás a ganarme, mago de pacotilla!

Al menos, ya no sigue insistiendo con que Merlín quiere arrebatarle el reino.

* * *

De nuevo, vuelve a pasar semanas encerrado en la habitación que Arturo ha procurado para él. Se entierra en sus libros y en sus pergaminos. Escribe algunas cosas. Investiga. Experimenta con las pociones. Entre muggles, dedicarse a la investigación es complicado, pero Merlín persiste. Para poder sólo estudiar, tendría que haberse quedado en Hogwarts, tal como se lo propuso Salazar Slytherin. «Aquí hay una biblioteca adecuada para ti», dijo, «y podrías dar clase a quienes vengan después de ti, alimentar sus mentes con una pequeña parte de todo ese conocimiento que guardas». Pero Merlín tuvo que negarse. Debía volver a Avalon. Al menos por un tiempo, puesto que la Dama del Lago reclamaba su presencia.

Entonces, Salazar no comentó nada. Merlín pasó un par de años instruyendo a Nimue en las artes mágicas y, después, fue encargado con la tarea de formar parte de la corte de Arturo. Merlín le escribió entonces a su antiguo maestro para informarle de su nueva misión, pero eso sólo revivió la única discrepancia que existía entre Merlín y Salazar. El fundador de Hogwarts le mandó un pergamino parlante lívido por la información.

«¡¿Muggles?! ¡No deberíamos ni fraternizar con ellos! ¡Cada vez más de ellos olvidan nuestro mundo! ¡Dicen que lo que nosotros hacemos es herejía! ¡Te pudrirás en Camelot, Merlín!».

Merlín siempre ha creído cosas diferentes de todas las personas no mágicas. No considera una desgracia que hayan nacido sin ella, como lo hacen prácticamente todos los magos —incluso los fundadores de Hogwarts—; simplemente son diferentes. Anhela un equilibrio entre muggles y magos, como épocas pasadas, antes de que empezara a llegar noticia de un Dios único que aseguraba ser el único Dios y condenaba las «artes del diablo», entre las que se incluía la magia. Sí, un equilibrio debe ser posible. Grandes magos, grandes guerreros, grandes hechiceras; hombres y mujeres sabios, cada cual en su arte. Aspira a lograr eso en Camelot si es que algún día Arturo se decide a confiar en él.

No sale demasiado, pero a veces se aventura a los jardines, para observar algo o simplemente distraerse. Está en uno de esos momentos cuando el rey se acerca. Lleva dos espadas de madera —de práctica— en las manos. Le extiende una.

—Levántate y ponte en guardia.

—Majestad, no creo…

—Levántate —insiste Arturo— y ponte en guardia. Vas a aprender a usar una espada.

—Las armas no son realmente lo mío —dice Merlín—. Puedo hacer muchas otras cosas, pero no veo la necesidad de…

—Ponte en guardia —dice Arturo y esa vez está lívido—. No habrá en mi corte alguien tan torpe como tú. Si un día no puedes defenderte con esa cosa que tienes…

—Es una varita…

—Muchos desean mi cabeza, Merlín —dice Arturo—; ningún conspirador se detendrá para atacar a mis caballeros…

—Yo no soy uno de ellos…

—… ni a mis consejeros, ni nadie cercano a mí —dice Arturo—. Levántate. —Vuelve a ponerle la espada de práctica encima—. Ponte en guardia. ¿Quieres ser útil? Bien. Camelot es peligroso. Tendrás que usar todo dentro de ti para defenderte.

Merlín toma la espada lleno de dudas. Se pone en pie y se pone en guardia. Arturo sonríe.

—¡Además, no planeo tener de rival a un enclenque como tú!

* * *

Pronto queda claro que el propósito principal de Arturo no es darle las herramientas para que puede defenderse (Merlín insiste que puede defenderse él sólo con su varita y su magia). El joven rey desea que, ya que lo ha nombrado rival, esté a la altura de uno. Sin embargo, Merlín es torpe, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hace para poder dar estocadas como un caballero y detenerlas también como uno. Complace a Arturo con las lecciones porque le gusta observarlo. Como profesor es impaciente, pero como caballero no hay ninguno como él.

Arturo Pendragon, Rey de Reyes, rey que es, fue y será. A Merlín le impresiona verlo como caballero. Su cabello rubio se distingue siempre entre todos, su furia es una parte de él y la consume casi toda en mantener unidos todos los reinos —que no es fácil, cuando todo el mundo ansía pelear.

Así que no es difícil complacerlo. Se promete a sí mismo nunca jamás levantar una espada en batalla —una promesa fácil cuando se tiene una voluntad de hierro, se dice, porque Merlín es de los que confía en su palabra— y, a cambio, acepta las lecciones de Arturo. Llegan llenas de golpes y de insultos, pero tienen un tono diferente que todas las miradas de desprecio que le dirigió la primera vez que lo vio. Se parecen más a cómo se comunica con Lancelot o Percival o Gawain, entre amigos y compañeros.

Así que Merlín bebe eso. Se alimenta del aprecio de Arturo y se esfuerza en entenderlo. Desea ese afecto para sí y lo toma allí donde lo ve.

Pero no es exactamente igual con Merlín que con sus caballeros. A sus caballeros no los ve de la misma manera que mira al mago, como si lo estuviera analizando. Y es imposible escapar de la mirada de Arturo de esa forma. Tan determinada y calculadora que Merlín quiere ahogarse en ella y entregarle sus secretos uno a uno. Sólo por eso se esfuerza en ser un rival digno.

Golpea con la espada con toda la fuerza que tiene —sobra decir que no es mucha— y enfrenta la furia de Arturo. Casi siempre acaba en el suelo con la espada fuerza de sus manos.

—¡Esfuérzate! —grita Arturo.

Pero no puede levantarse tras el último golpe. Lo intenta, y ve a Arturo mirarlo desde arriba. Ya no hay desprecio en sus ojos, sólo curiosidad.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un caballero honorable —dice Arturo, poniéndole la punta de la espada sobre el pecho de Merlín—, si no, estarías muerto.

—Olvida que no soy un caballero, Majestad —apunta Merlín—, tengo otras cosas a mi favor.

Arturo bufa.

—Siempre tan seguro que superarás a todos con ese palo de madera. ¿Cómo podrás usarlo si te clavan una espada directo al corazón y no la ves venir? —espeta—. ¡Bah! Es sólo otra arma…

—No sólo es un arma, Majestad. No, más bien, no es un arma, Majestad. Es… una herramienta.

Se negaba a ver a su varita como un arma. Indudablemente podía serlo, claro. Había maldiciones tan poderosas y terribles que ningún mago debería nunca pronunciar, hechizos oscuros que pretendían jugar con la muerte y volver atrás con ella. Pociones y filtros tan terribles que lograban que la gente se muriera de las dolencias del corazón. Pero también con una varita se podía curar al enfermo y con una pócima se podían atender las heridas del moribundo. Una espada no podía hacer eso.

Arturo bufa y Merlín no insiste. No le conviene, con una espada —aunque sea de madera y tan sólo de práctica —en el pecho.

—Has mejorado —le concede el joven rey—, pero sigues siguen mediocre. Así que tu varita es un buen agregado. Así, quizá seas digno de mi corte.

—Me alegra oír eso, Majestad.

Y es cierto.

Arturo podría declararlos rivales para toda la eternidad y Merlín se sentiría el mago más bendecido del mundo.

* * *

En los meses que siguen, llega otro caballero a la corte de Arturo y la Mesa Redonda empieza a ser una realidad. Tristán, sobrino del rey de Cornualles, se une a Lancelot y a Gawain y a Percival. Merlín tiene tiempo, de nuevo, de volcarse en sus estudios. Incluso recibe un par de cartas de Salazar Slytherin —quizá en un intento de sanar su relación—, quien le sigue insistiendo que vuelva a Hogwarts y estudie allí; deja caer, como si nada, que su potencial está desperdiciado entre los muggles. Merlín lo ignora. Cuando acaba con los libros mágicos, se vuelca en las leyendas y en los cantares muggles. Allí encuentra toda suerte de alusiones a la magia y lo mágico, así que objeto de estudio no le falta.

Acompaña a despedir a Lancelot junto con el resto de los caballeros presentes —pues rara vez están todos en la corte— cuando se marcha en busca de la Reina Suprema de Arturo. Le punza el corazón entonces.

Esa misma tarde, Arturo le pide que camine con él. Lo dice así: «caminar». Merlín lo complace —aunque realmente no puede negarse, pues su deber es servir a Arturo—. Los demás caballeros no los acompañan.

Merlín, sin poder contener su curiosidad, suelta la pregunta.

—¿Anhela la llegada de la futura reina, Majestad?

Arturo bufa. No contesta, lo cual al mago le parece extraño. El rey siempre tiene una opinión sobre todo y no duda expresar sus sentimientos. En lo que respecta a la princesa que espera a su caballero para que la conduzca ante Arturo es cauteloso. Eso es una sorpresa.

—No la conozco —repone, finalmente— y nunca nos hemos visto.

Eso, probablemente, es mentira. Simplemente Arturo no la recuerda. La realeza y los nobles se encuentran y se olvidan con una facilidad pasmosa. Mueren como moscas, así que entre un parpadeo y otro pueden sucederse duques y reyes, morir dinastías enteras. Arturo aprieta los labios y los vuelve una fina línea.

—Es deber de un rey casarse —repone, finalmente— y no estoy exento de él. —Hay otra pausa—. Necesito un heredero, Merlín.

Y el mago asiente.

Hay una pregunta que se queda clavada en su garganta.

«¿Pero realmente desea a la esposa?»

Sabe que Arturo tendrá un heredero. La Dama del Lago lo vio y él lo intuye. El viento, cuando habla del porvenir, habla también de otro Pendragon. Antes, cuando apenas si le importaba Arturo, ese conocimiento no dolía adentro. Pero ahora lo atormenta y Merlín no sabe cómo acallar ese sufrimiento. Apenas si lo nota, pero está ahí, siempre.

—Simplemente parece tan… engorroso —se queja Arturo.

—¿Ha hablado de esto con los caballeros, Majestad? —pregunta Merlín.

Arturo niega con la cabeza.

—No, quizá dirían que estoy ya deshonrando a la reina cuando todavía no ha sido coronada.

Merlín se muerde un labio. Los caballeros de su Mesa Redonda son lo más parecido que Arturo tiene a iguales. Merlín no es un igual. Es su consejero y rival; Arturo lo escucha siempre desde la distancia de quienes son rivales pero se necesitan el uno al otro. El rey sigue empeñado en que Merlín aprenda a manejar una espada. «Un día podré enfrentarte así en igualdad de condiciones», insiste, aunque Merlín ya sepa que es imposible. Arturo es un genio con la espada y él lo es con la magia. Enfrentar ambas artes no siempre es posible; cuando el rey olvida un poco el papel de rival que le adjudicó a Merlín nada más verlo, de hecho, se complementan.

Y allí está ahora, escuchando a un rey que rige sobre su vida entera, al que no sólo no puede decirle que no por el deber, sino que es incapaz de decirle que no.

—¿Busca mi consejo, Majestad?

—No creo que aplique en este caso —repone Arturo.

«¿Entonces? ¿Por qué soy yo quien lo está oyendo?»

—La futura reina vendrá y será reina. No hay más que hacer —dice Arturo—. Sea o no deseada. No hay más que hacer. —Hay cierto fatalismo en su voz y eso alarma a Merlín—. Por supuesto, podría ser que haya amor. Quién sabe. A veces florece. Mi madre…

Se calla, porque Uther Pendragon e Igraine son un caso aparte. Enamorados durante todas sus vidas, renacidos y destinados a volver a amarse. Hay pocos como ellos en el mundo.

—… A veces me pregunto —sigue Arturo, dando un viraje en sus palabras— si hay alguien tan predestinado para mí como mi madre Igraine lo fue para Uther. —Se detiene y mira a los ojos a Merlín—. ¿Hay manera de averiguarlo? —pregunta, con verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos.

—No lo sé, Majestad. El amor… bueno… todavía no conocemos magia que lo domine en su estado puro —repone—. Existen filtros, todos ellos malditos, que se atreven a imitarlo y volverlo obsesión oscura. ¿Pero… predecirlo…? Eso es difícil.

Arturo frunce el ceño.

—Para qué me sirves, entonces.

Sus voces se clavan como dagas en la piel de Merlín.

El mago traga saliva.

—Si de algo le sirve, Majestad, sólo puedo decirle que estaré a su lado en todo momento, tal y como le prometí a la Dama de Lago. No…, juré. Seré su mal leal consejero o el rival que necesita para sentir que puede dominar la magia. —Sabe que se está metiendo en terreno pantanoso cuando Arturo frunce el ceño—. Soy un hechicero y le seré leal hasta la muerte, Majestad.

Hay en sus palabras una declaración velada, que no se atreve a formular; sabe que no tienen ese tipo de relación.

Arturo no dice nada. Lo mira.

Merlín se pierde en sus ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de correspondencia.

* * *

Cuando Guinevere llega a la corte, para todos es obvio que no está enamorada de Arturo. Para Merlín tiene sentido, por supuesto, porque el amor no puede nacer entre dos desconocidos, ni siquiera aunque se hayan amado en vidas pasadas. Para amarse en el presente es preciso conocer al otro. Lo que no es obvio para todo el mundo es que Guinevere mira a Lancelot con una añoranza que sólo se le dedica a los amantes.

Merlín no dice nada. Arturo apenas si le presta atención a la futura novia, fuera de intentar trabar relaciones amistosas con ella.

Morgana llega a la corte de Arturo después de pasar una temporada en Avalon y otra en el norte, con Morgause, su hermana mayor. Merlín pasa horas con ella, agradecido por tener a alguien de quien discutir de magia y a quien contarle todas sus teorías. Las cartas de Salazar se vuelven escasas según la época del año y el hechicero admite que ya no tiene la misma paciencia de siempre para lidiar con la intolerancia de Slytherin hacia los muggles. Además, se le van acabando poco a poco los argumentos: Merlín y Morgana se ven obligados a guardar sus varitas y a comportarse de manera discreta. Rowena incluso le escribe a ella una carta recomendándole que tenga cuidado y recordándole que hay un lugar en Hogwarts para ambos por si en algún momento tienen que huir de Camelot.

«Harías bien en tomarlo si empiezan a perseguir la hechicería », le dijo Merlín cuando eso ocurrió, pues en la corte se empieza a oír cada vez más el canto de Morgana Le Fay, Hada Morgana, recordándole al rey que su hermana es de antiguo linaje de Avalon y ya hay quien asocia ese linaje a lo hereje y lo profano. «Arturo prometió gobernar con justicia también para Avalon, pero… no se lo pondrán fácil».

«¿Y tú?».

«Me quedaré aquí, hasta las últimas consecuencias», respondió Merlín. «Es mi deber. He de servir a Arturo como su más leal consejero porque así lo encargó la Dama del Lago. Nimue puede… Nimue puede navegar las aguas del porvenir mejor de lo que lo hago yo. Y hay una razón para todo».

«Es curioso», dijo Morgana. «Tu ambición se ha convertido en el sirviente más leal de Arturo».

«Consejero».

«¿Crees que él ve alguna diferencia?»

Las palabras duelen porque Merlín sabe que es verdad. Quizá Arturo lo estima. Uno tiene que estimar aquellos con los que pelea, para poder hacerlo honestamente y con honor, sin recurrir a trucos rastreros. Pero Merlín no es parte de la Mesa Redonda y, por consiguiente, no es el igual de Arturo.

Camina por los pasillos del Castillo para encontrarse con Arturo. El joven rey lo manda llamar a cada problema y a cada crisis. A veces, simplemente porque necesita un interlocutor y ninguno de sus caballeros está cerca. Merlín entiende su papel; no es uno que le incomode ni le moleste. Al contrario, cualquier oportunidad de estar cerca del rey le llena el corazón de una manera que apenas si entiende.

—Merlín.

Arturo tiene un pequeño estudio a un lado de sus aposentos. Allí se escriben cartas y se discuten guerras, batallas, rebeliones. Allí se acalla las sublevaciones antes de que pelear sea necesario.

—Cierra la puerta —indica el rey.

—Sí, Majestad.

No sabe de qué quiere hablar. Nunca sabe de qué quiere hablar. Merlín puede ser muy perceptivo con Arturo y notar todos sus pequeños cambios de humor, el sentido de sus palabras, pero siempre es incapaz de predecir lo que va a salir de su boca.

—¿Hay algo que necesite…?

Arturo se pone en pie y se dirige a la ventana. Merlín se aproxima hasta él. Se queda unos pasos más atrás. Al acercarse al rey siempre es buena idea tener cautela.

—Muchos reyes y nobles se están volviendo contra Avalon —apunta Arturo—. Será difícil convencerlos de que mantener la unidad es necesario.

Merlín lo sabe, por supuesto. No por nada un refugio les ha sido ofrecido en el norte a él y Morgana.

—¿Qué hará, Majestad? —pregunta.

Arturo se da la vuelta y lo encara.

—No tengo idea. Aún. No puedo traicionar a Avalon. —Arturo se ríe de manera amarga, como si realmente hubiera considerado la posibilidad—. La ira de la Dama del Lago es infinita y no puedo permitir perderte. Eres útil en mi corte, Merlín.

—Al principio quería echarme, Majestad —le recuerda el mago—, diciendo que yo pretendía su trono.

Arturo se encoge de hombros. Sí, quizá para él, como rey, eso no tiene importancia. Para Merlín tampoco. Su destino siempre ha sido ser el principal consejero del rey de reyes. Ni la terquedad de Arturo para ir en contra del destino pudo cambiarlo.

Hay un silencio. Arturo parece meditar que es lo que dirá después. La corona lo ha hecho, con el paso del tiempo, más tranquilo y templado. Merlín todavía nota su furia apenas debajo de su piel, pero el rey la enfoca en mantener entero el reino.

—No sé si podré mantener todo el territorio unido —dice después de un momento.

Merlín se acerca un poco más a él. Acorta la distancia entre los dos.

—Majestad…, nosotros…, los magos… —aclara—, podemos asomarnos, algunas veces, al porvenir.

Arturo alza una ceja.

Merlín levanta una mano, acercándose y la pone cerca del corazón del rey, sin llegar a tocarla.

—El porvenir es sinuoso, difícil de entender. Pero no hay ninguna duda respecto a Arturo Pendragon —dice Arturo. Sus dedos rozan el pecho del rey—. Rey fue, rey es, rey será.

La mano de Arturo atrapa entre sus dedos la muñeca de Merlín.

—Eres el más leal entre todos, Merlín —dice, acercándolo así.

—Así me fue encomendado… —empieza Merlín.

—No, no, no… —Arturo niega con la cabeza—. Esto no es un trabajo que te fue encomendado o un destino que estás siguiendo. No…, tu lealtad… Tu lealtad, Merlín, es una de esas que vienen del corazón; son peligrosas, nacen desde el amor, desde una clase peligrosa.

Las palabras acusadoras de Salazar Slytherin se clavan en los oídos de Merlín. Tantas veces repetidas, incluso mientras fue su aprendiz y pupilo; tantas veces escuchadas. «¡Los muggles serán tu perdición! ¡Acabarán contigo!». Merlín todavía se pregunta, tan cerca de Arturo como lo está en ese momento, si es que acaso eso es un problema.

—Quizá, Majestad —admite—, quizá es eso. Pero también es la lealtad más poderosa de todas. Estaré, mientras me sea humanamente posible, a su lado.

Arturo sonríe; sus labios apenas se curvean, pero Merlín puede ver la sonrisa.

—Bien. —Hay una pausa y luego una inflexión en su voz—. Me alegra eso, Hechicero Merlín. —Y luego hace dos cosas a la vez: hace que Merlín se dé una media vuelta, para quedar de espaldas a la pared y lo empuja un poco hasta que la espalda del mago choca con la piedra—. Necesitaré a alguien a mi lado si el mundo se vuelve en contra mía.

Hay algo que Merlín entiende sobre Arturo de manera muy profunda: es un rey y está acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que desea. ¿Quién sería capaz de negarle lago, además, a un rey tan poderoso como él? Arturo es egoísta y Merlín lo acepta. Lo entiende. No hay nada que anhele más que estar a su lado y se dice que puede aceptarlo así. A veces duele un poco, pero el mago aparta ese dolor. Arturo no es sólo un rey egoísta, se dice, y trata de pintar ese pequeño detalle con todas las virtudes que tiene. Es honorable, respeta a sus enemigos, no subestima a sus rivales. Ni siquiera a Merlín, una vez que lo vio digno.

—Majestad…

—Creo que nunca te he oído decir mi nombre.

«No. Hay un protocolo», piensa Merlín. «Hay una jerarquía y todos estamos por debajo de ti, aunque no te importe, aunque no la veas».

Pero Arturo casi le está respirando encima y así es más difícil concentrarme.

—Nadie más sabrá, Merlín —insiste.

Y entonces cede.

—Arturo. —Su voz es una exhalación o un suspiro. Las dos cosas, quizá, también.

La nariz del joven rey se pega a la de Merlín; ya no tan joven, puesto que tiene una prometida que espera el día de la boda y sin embargo ama a uno de sus caballeros más de lo que amará a Arturo nunca jamás. El mago quiere morir allí mismo, renacer. El mundo da vueltas como nunca antes las ha dado. El piso tiembla. Arturo lo mira y Merlín entiende que, en ese momento, está viendo —o pretendiendo ver— a un igual. Quizá ese matiz lo atormente más tarde, pero Merlín está dispuesto a dejarlo.

—Te necesitaré cuando el mundo me dé la espalda —insiste Arturo.

«Cuando». No es un condicional. Está seguro de lo que afirma.

—Lo estaré, Majest…

Arturo lo interrumpe.

—No, di mi nombre.

—Arturo. Lo estaré —jura Merlín. Es una promesa desde el fondo de su corazón y planea ir en contra de la Dama del Lago, si hace falta. Arturo está en su piel y en sus huesos, grabado a fuego, quema, arde. En ese momento, Merlín sabe que puede traicionar todos sus principios, uno a uno, si de Arturo se trata. Sólo basta una palabra, un gesto. Es aterrador. Todo da un vuelco dentro de él—. Lo estaré siempre.

Entonces la mano del rey que no sostiene su muñeca roza sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Dime que puedo besarte.

«Podrías no preguntarlo y aceptaría», piensa Merlín, en medio de la desesperación. Y está mal, piensa, está mal, pero no puede evitar desearlo.

—Dímelo no como tu rey, sino como Arturo. Sólo Arturo.

—Puede.

Y el rey Arturo besa al hechicero Merlín, el rival que construyó y ahora está deshaciendo. Es un beso que se siente como morir y revivir de nuevo; caer al vacío sin que haya algo a lo que asirse. Los labios de Arturo besan como el rey pelea con la espada.

Rey que es, fue y será.

Quizá Salazar Slytherin tenía razón: está firmando su perdición por Arturo, un rey muggle. Y lo hace gustoso.

Merlín se entrega a él. Su alma es suya.

Desde ese momento y para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) El cuerpo del fic tiene 6998 palabras según Word y miren, hacía tiempo que no dejaba un reto de un one shot tan pero tan al límite. Merlín es un personaje canon de HP (MUAJAJA) y es el protagonista (el único, todo es desde su punto de vista y sólo le importa Arturo), así que por ese lado cumple las reglas del reto.
> 
> 2) El fic está inspirado en dos cosas: Merlín de la BBC (aunque no tiene nada que ver, me acuerdo de muy poco y sólo sé que me daba big Merthur vibes) y My Hero Academia (aunque no tan descarado como el otro fic de los tropos, sólo está inspirado en el ship de los protas, Katsuki e Izuku). Finge muy bien ser un fic de HP, con muchas menciones a la magia, Hogwarts, etc.
> 
> 3) Me tomé 73645463 licencias sobre el ciclo artúrico. Hay tantas versiones de las cosas que, miren, seguro importa nada y lo mismo. Moví la fundación de Hogwarts unos 500 años al pasado (sí, y me da igual) para que coincidiera temporalmente con el ciclo artúrico (usualmente lo muevo para adelante, pero esta vez no). Sé que el usted en esas épocas era vos formal, pero usar usted es una licencia anacrónica que me permito (junto a todo el resto de los anacronismos que puedan ver, necesito elegir un struggle para parir fics en tres días). Mencioné a Morgause porque casi siempre se olvida. Esa era la hermana de Arturo con la que tuvo a Mordred (aunque lo de Mordred no siempre es incesto, pero sí en muchas versiones), el hijo que lo mató. Morgana aparece con mi headcanon de que fue a Ravenclaw. La historia de Uther Pendragon e Igraine está inspirada en Experta en magia de Marion Zimmer Bradley. Creo que esas son las referencias más importantes y si sigo voy a escribir mil palabras sobre ellas y no queremos eso. Cualquier cosa que vean, pues ahí está. La Wikipedia es mi amiga siempre que quiero saber cosas del ciclo artúrico que no recuerdo bien.
> 
> 4) Si alguien sabe por qué Merín hace alusión a rey que fue y será (alusión a once and future king), lo quiero mucho.


End file.
